The present invention relates to air filters, and relates more particularly to an air filter comprised of two filter units linked by a connecting element for fastening to the nostrils of the nose to filtrate air passing through.
While riding a motorcycle, working in a factory or repair workshop, people may wear a mask to filtrate inhaled air. A mask for this purpose is generally comprised of a small piece of cloth having two loops at two opposite sides for fastening to the ears. However, this structure of mask cannot effectively remove solid matter from inhaled air. When the mask is wet by rain water, it becomes sticky causing the user uncomfortable and difficult to speak or breathe. Because the mask is closely attached to the face, the skin of the face may be contaminated easily. As the mask is hung on the ears, the skin area of the ears may be hurt easily. When the mask is contaminated, it must be washed and sterilized before use. However, it is difficult to well wash the mask when it is inked by the user's lipstick. Furthermore, it is not polite to wear the mask while making a conversation with others.